Medically Speaking
by salvadorean.writer
Summary: #1 in the Not So Different series - a series depicting various ways Sam and Jules could have met with different lifestyles/jobs! In this one, one is a doctor, the other one still an SRU sniper. Obviously AU and obvious JAM!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first AU scenario of Sam meeting Jules. Hope you enjoy!**

 _"Jules! Status! Status NOW!"_

 _"Jules? Status..."_

 _Finally, the comms crackled to life and the sniper called from her perch, although with a slightly weak voice. "No harm. Subject contained."_

 _As one, the tactical team let out a sigh of relief._

 _The team leader, Ed Lane, motioned for one of his officers to accompany him to retrieve the second subject atop the neighboring building._

 _While the first subject was cuffed and contained, the second subject had disappeared. They had been none the wiser of his location until the gunshot had echoed in their headsets and everyone except one of them had called out "no harm"._

 _Ed and Wordy cautiously jogged up the stairs with their weapons drawn. Ed quickly rushed to the subject, firmly grasping his arm, probably with more force than necessary. Wordy, on the other hand, approached their female sniper, who was standing with her back against the wall, her face contorted in pain._

 _"Jules?"_

 _The woman in question bit her lip and glanced at her left arm, the upper arm she was clutching tightly, as dark blood seeped through her fingers._

 _Wordy's eyes widened in realization and he immediately directed at his Boss._

 _"Sarge, have EMS on stand by."_

 _Ed, who was escorting the subject down, raised an eyebrow. "Wordy?"_

 _Wordy looked over at the young woman with the gunshot wound to her arm as he led her down the stairs, her gear on his shoulder._

 _"It's Jules. She was shot."_

Jules opens her eyes warily, the anesthetic slowly ebbing away to allow coherent thought. However, she immediately regrets the action as the light, although dim, assaults her eyes and she finds herself surrounded by a very pissed, yet relieved, Team One.

"Why didn't you tell us right away that you had been shot, Jules?" Ed asks finally, breaking the silence with his anger veiled concern. His hands rest on his hips, his gray eyes darker, as he stares down at the young woman.

Jules doesn't even shift a muscle under his hard stare, instead meeting his eyes dead on with her own, even if her message of defiance is slightly thwarted by her current state.

Spike sighs and steps between them, placing a comforting hand on Jules's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. Just don't do that again. You matter more than that subject ever will."

Her eyes soften as she smiles at Spike. She tests out her dry throat, but finds herself coughing. Wordy hands her a cup with a straw, and she drinks the water greedily. "Thanks Wordy." She hands him back the cup and refocuses back on Spike. "I'll try not to. But priority of life, remember?"

Lew huffs at the stupid rule.

Greg, who had been going over the last hour carefully, finally speaks up. "She's right, guys. The subject had to be contained first before she could be treated. There was nothing we could've done before."

"That bastard." Wordy mutters, referring to the subject who had disappeared under their watch only to harm one of their own.

Ed shares his sentiment, and sighs. "Since you're up, I think I should go get the doctor."

Ed excuses himself and heads out into the hallway in search of the man that had informed them of Jules's condition.

As the team had waited impatiently in the waiting room, the young doctor had informed them that the bullet had gone straight through with no harm to her bones or arteries. The doctor had also assured them that the surgery had gone smoothly and he expected a full recovery. However, after allowing them into her room as Jules slept from the anesthetic, the doctor had asked for them to inform him when she woke.

Jules shifts slightly, feeling a sense of discomfort and stiffness. She drapes her good arm over her eyes and mutters. "How long was I out?"

Lew chuckles. "Couple hours, Sleeping Beauty."

Jules uncovers her eyes long enough to glare at Lew. "Great. How long till I'm back at work?"

Greg can't help but laugh softly as the guys share amused looks. He goes over and squeezes her good arm comfortingly. "You worry about getting better and then we'll talk about you coming back."

The remaining men of Team One hear a soft knock and turn to look at the doctor, an undeniably handsome man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, standing beside Ed.

The man looks past them to the young woman on the hospital bed. "Julianna Callaghan?"

Jules uncovers her eyes at the gentle unfamiliar voice, her heart missing a beat at the sight of the handsome blonde.

The doctor smiles, introducing himself. "I'm Doctor Samuel Braddock." He raises an eyebrow at the officers. "I'm gonna need you all to wait in the waiting room while I check the stitches."

The men nod and file out, casting Jules looks of familial concern.

The doctor eyes the extremely beautiful young woman on the bed. She truly is a sight to behold, hospital gown and all. He feels his own heartbeat quicken, inwardly cursing himself for the unprofessional reaction.

He promptly puts down his clipboard on the wooden bedside table and applies some hand sanitizer from the automatic dispenser. He smiles at her warmly. "How's the arm?"

Jules attempts to move said arm and hisses in pain.

The doctor chuckles. "That bad, huh?"

"Not really." She looks at him, her eyes set in defiant determination. "How long till my arm's back to normal?"

He moves over to sit on the stool with wheels and rolls over to her. He motions for her to get up to a sitting position.

She rids herself of the bed sheets and sits on the side of the bed, her feet dangling off the edge.

The doctor finally answers her question. "It all depends on how much effort you put into the physical therapy. As soon as your arm is good as new, I'll sign off and you can return to work."

"Not long then." Jules smirks confidently.

He smiles at her and she feels her breath catch. Their eyes lock and unfamiliar waves of emotion course through both their veins.

Sam clears his throat, gently taking her arm in his hands as he begins to gingerly remove the bandaging.

Jules watches him work in silence, resisting the urge to shudder under his gentle touch.

Finally the bandages are off, and Sam is probing the stitches, making sure there are no signs of infection on or around the incision.

"How did this happen?"

Jules blinks at the slight anger in his tone, but divulges in the events nonetheless. "My team was serving a drug bust when two guys turned violent. One of them found out where I was perched and came to my location, gun in hand. He shot before I could react."

Sam meets her eyes once again and says honestly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jules smiles, her cheeks burning a little. "Thanks."

He rolls over to some drawers and reveals fresh gauze. "I'm gonna bandage your arm. By the looks of it, there is no infection and no concern at the moment. However, I'm going to need you to drop by a check up appointment in two days - the same day you will be starting PT."

Jules huffs at that. "Fine."

He rolls back over to her and gently bandages her arm.

"So you're a cop, huh?"

She smiles proudly. "A sniper."

He raises an impressed eyebrow and speaks without thinking. "Don't see lady snipers too often. That's kinda sexy."

She narrows her eyes at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He blinks up at her and replays his words, wincing slightly. He quickly stammers out. "I mean...its cool. I'm not being sexist. I've just...never met a girl sniper...a sexy one at that.."

He shuts his eyes in embarrassment and rubs his temples. _Way to go, Braddock_.

To his utter surprise and relief, a beautiful sound fills the room as she starts laughing. She finally calms and winks at him. "Don't see hot doctors too often. That's kinda sexy."

He smirks cockily, common sense flying out the window. "So you think I'm sexy?"

Now it's Jules's turn to impersonate a tomato. "Don't let it go to your head."

Their eyes lock again and Sam wonders if her lips are as soft as they look.

"Dr. Braddock?"

Both turn like deer caught in headlights at the sound of the older woman's voice.

Oblivious to the heat and tension in the room, the nurse continues. "Are you almost done here? There's a patient asking for you in Room 120."

Sam clears his throat, softly patting Jules's now bandaged arm. "Yup, she's ready to go." He then addresses Jules. "Your discharge papers are gonna be at the front desk - they'll also give you your next appointment date."

She smiles, biting her lip. "Thanks, doc."

He nods, scribbling something on his clipboard. He hands her a piece of paper. "That's a prescription for pain medication."

Jules rolls her eyes and puts the paper on the bed with disdain. She won't be needing those.

Sam catches her action and smirks. "Trust me. You'll need it."

The older nurse finishes removing the IV, and Jules absently wonders when she started. _Damn, this doctor has me distracted._

As soon as she's done, the nurse leaves, muttering something under her breath.

Sam chuckles. "Sorry about her, she's nice when you get to know her."

"I'm sure she is. But obviously she doesn't like me or she doesn't like the fact that you were taking you're merry time."

He shrugs his shoulders. He then points his pen at her arm. "You take care of that arm, and yourself for that matter. Other than Tuesday, I don't want to see you here again for anymore injuries."

She mock salutes him. "Yes, sir."

They both laugh, marveling at the easiness between them, as if they had known each other for more than a couple hours.

She sobers. "I'll try. But if you know anything about me and my team, is that we don't shy away from danger - meaning more often than not - we end up with an injury of some sort."

He shakes his head ruefully."Well, I guess I better go." He looks at her pointedly. "Make sure you take your medication - two pills a day, one in the morning and one at bedtime. If you feel more pain, give me a call and I'll see if I can up the dose. Got it?"

She rolls her eyes at her perceived implication that she can't handle pain. Seeing his glare though, she mutters an okay.

He smiles. "Good. It was a pleasure meeting you Constable Callaghan."

She smiles back, butterflies dancing in her stomach. "It wad nice to meet you as well, Doctor Braddock."

 **A/N: This one-shot is dedicated go Snowgirl01, whose PMs asking for more Sam and Jules convinced me to write just that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one shot that depending on your reviews can turn into a two-shot! Do you want me to write a next meeting? First kiss? First date?**

 **By the way, this is the first installment of my new series - the Not So Different series - that i want to work on in between my main stories. I have a couple ideas for other meeting scenarios:**

A) One is a firefighter, the other still SRU.

B) Jules a lawyer, Sam framed for murder.

C) Jules a college student, Sam a renowned hockey player.

Let me know what you think. Should I keep going with the series? If so, please vote.

After all, an author is nothing without his/her readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm so glad so many of you liked my new idea! I'm certainly honored and appreciate every single review, favorite, and follow! And because you all are so great, I will make good on my promise and present you all with a second piece to Medically Speaking! Enjoy and please let me know what you all think!**

 **Special thanks to thisisfromawhileago, JAMFANONE, Everlost101, splinterson77, Lolita, SYuuri, Ghostwriter, and a Guest for reviewing / voting / asking for a second part! :D**

Sam runs a hand through his hair and gets up from his chair, stretching and flexing his arms. Today has been a long day - there never seems to be a break from surgeries and check ups and tummy aches that may or may not be a virus.

However, that's not what's bothering him.

This morning a woman died during surgery. It isn't the first time, of course, but it never gets any easier. His rational mind reminds him that there was nothing he could've done to prevent it - the woman was physically unfit and the internal bleeding just made it all worse. The surgery was a risk in the first place - but also her only option - since the tumor was too large as it was.

Overwhelmed by the death in his hands, Sam sits back in the office chair and places his head in his hands.

 _Was there anything I could have done? Did I miss something? Could I have diagnosed the tumor earlier?_

"Dr. Braddock?"

Sam looks up to the young nurse coming into his office. She smiles shyly and continues, holding out a manila folder. "You have a check up appointment in room 110."

Sam inhales and exhales slowly, rising from his seat. He takes the manila folder and smiles gently. "Thanks Hillary."

Hillary nods and heads back down the hall.

Sam opens up the folder and feels a smile tugging at his lips when he reads the name: Julianna Callaghan.

For some reason the young female sniper he met two days ago hasn't been far from his thoughts. On the contrary, he can't stop thinking about her.

Feeling revitalized and a bit nervous, he heads down the hall to room 110.

He knocks lightly before pushing open the door, his smile growing and his heartbeat quickening at seeing her standing by the window.

"Constable Callaghan?"

Jules turns, her heart jumping out of her chest - but not out of surprise. "Doctor Braddock."

He smiles, placing down the folder and sanitizing his hands. "I'm glad to see you again. Almost thought you would skip the check up AMA."

Jules shrugs. She doesn't share that she was actually planning on doing just that, but didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing him again.

"I want to make sure I can get better as soon as possible - even if it means visiting the hospital again."

He motions for her to sit on the medical bed. "I'm going to need to check those stitches, so if you could please roll up your sleeve."

Jules sits down on the bed and shrugs out of her jacket, revealing a light blue tank top. Sam glances her way and can't help thinking how soft her skin looks. Jules catches the look in his eye and feels her cheeks burn.

Sam clears his throat and walks over to her, promptly beginning to remove the bandaging. "Have you been taking your pain medication?"

Jules chuckles softly. "Actually yes I have. The guys call in and always make sure I have - or talk me into it if I haven't."

He smiles, beginning to probe the stitches. "I'm glad you have their support." He pauses, looking up at her. "Everything looks great. We can have the stitches removed by the end of the week. There is no infection and no cause for alert. I will let your physical therapist know that you will able to start today... If you feel up to it."

Jules nods. "Sounds great."

He walks back to the desk to retrieve new gauze and begins to bandage her arm quietly.

Minutes tick by as Jules studies him closely. "Are you okay?"

Sam looks at her with raised eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She smiles sadly. "There's this haunted look in your eye and your smile, although genuine, doesn't quite reach your eyes."

Sam looks at her in surprise. Usually nobody is able to read him as well as she just did.

Jules feels a wave of sadness at his confirmation that she is right. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You had to do what you had to do. And if you want to talk, I will listen."

Still semi shocked, Sam whispers softly. "How did you know?"

She looks away from him and answers sadly. "Because that's the looks that greets me in the mirror everytime I take a life. It's not easy - but it's what I have to do for the greater good." She shrugs gently. "At least that's what my boss says."

He sighs. "A woman died during surgery today. She had a tumor and there was nothing we could have done to help her."

Jules watches him carefully. "But you don't think so?"

He turns abruptly, running a hand through his hair. "I should have found a way. I could have saved her if I had tried a little harder."

"And done what exactly?"

Sam turns back to her. "Huh?"

Jules shrugs, putting on her jacket. "Tell me exactly what you could have done to save her."

Sam rolls back the event in his head, wondering where he went wrong. He finally looks up at her and meets her eyes, a new realization hitting him. "Nothing. There was nothing I could have done."

Jules lightly jumps off the hospital bed and goes over to him, placing a hand on his arm, ignoring the sparks she feels even through his white doctor's robe. "Doc-"

"Sam." He interrupts. "Call me Sam."

She smiles. "Sam, you did you're best. But there was nothing you could have done to change the outcome because it was out of your power. So stop beating yourself over it and focus on the lives you can save today and tomorrow and the day after."

Sam feels a warmth spreading from his heart to every inch of his body. He raises his hand and gently tucks a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "You're amazing you know that?"

She sucks in a breath, feeling overwhelmed by the wonderful emotions she can see running through his beautiful blue eyes.

They remain that way, eyes locked for some time, before he gently presses his lips to hers.

Jules kisses him back gently in return. The fervor growing as the passion ignites.

When air becomes a necessity, he pulls away, whispering. "Thank you."

She smiles. "Anytime."

Even through the ups and downs, she never breaks that promise.

 **A/N: I will soon be writing option C aka "Game On"! Thank you to those who voted! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is possible thanks to** **thisisfromawhileago, who suggested an idea and toshlane for asking for continuation.**

 **(See guys, I love reviews and suggestions and take them into consideration! Your idea may be featured next if you just drop one off for me to see!)**

 **So based on these fantastic ideas I came up with an intriguing way for the team to officially meet Doctor Braddock. I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint. Or that one phrase from The Hunger Games.**

 **Residence of Julianna Callaghan**

"Baby, wake up. Jules, Sweetheart, it's six. You'll be late to work."

At the mention of the time, and the fact that based on it she'll be late for work, the woman in his arms bolts upright, eyes wide. She looks around frantically, locking her eyes on the bedside clock.

It's flashing 4:30.

Jules turns narrowed eyes to her boyfriend.

There's a smirk on his features as his eyes glitter mischievously. "Got you."

Jules Callaghan doesn't miss a beat. She deftly pulls her pillow from behind her and smacks her boyfriend with it. Once, twice, three times...

"Hey!" Sam yelps as he's continually attacked with the pillow. He attempts to protect his head with one hand while searching for his own pillow with the other. Finally, he grabs hold of a pillow and begins to block his girlfriend's hits while trying to land some of his own.

Oh yeah, let the games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor.

Suddenly, though, Sam throws his pillow to the side and lunges, wrapping his strong arms around his petite girlfriend.

Jules wiggles and laughs as she half heartedly attempts to free herself from his hold.

Sam laughs in obvious content as he holds on tight and leans in to smack kisses all over her face.

The sound of a cellphone ringing breaks through their early morning laughter.

Jules groans in annoyance at the disruption as she shakes her head against his chest. "Who in the world is calling you so early in the morning? Who is even awake at this time?"

Sam chuckles as he reaches for his cellphone. "Aside from us you mean?"

Jules rolls her eyes, muttering something that sounds very close to smartass.

Sam grabs his phone, puts it to his ear, and leans against the bed rest. He pulls Jules up so she's lying against his bare chest while he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Braddock."

Jules attempts to listen to the call but can't make out the other side of the conversation. So she leans her ear against his chest and listens to his heartbeat instead. She smiles softly at its quickened rhythm, reveling on the effect she has on this beautiful man.

Moments later, Sam disconnects the call with a sigh, chucking the phone at the bedside table.

Jules looks up. "Everything okay?"

Sam runs a hand through his blond locks. "Yeah. No. I don't know."

Jules remains quiet, waiting for him to continue on his own.

He does.

"That was the Dean. Apparently, he called multiple times yesterday and it was very important. So, as repercussion, I'll be working EMS today."

Jules bites her lower lip, a quiet stab of guilt consuming her. "You shouldn't have turned off your phone yesterday."

Sam shakes his head, putting a hand on her cheek as he removes her teeth from her lip. "No, Jules, I promised I would go through with our date. No calls, no early leaves, no rain checks."

Jules sits up, taking his hand in hers. "Sam, I understand. Look, our jobs aren't simply careers. They're who we are. I'm a police officer and you're a doctor. I don't want to change that because that would mean changing who you are. So if you have to leave early on our dates, or you can't spend as much time with me as I wish you could, it's okay. I of all people should understand."

Sam smiles softly, wondering if it's too early in their relationship to tell her how much he loves her. He figures it is, since they've only been together a couple of months. So instead, he pulls her to him and presses his lips passionately against hers, pouring in all the love he feels for her.

 **SRU HQ, Gym**

"Officer Callaghan, nice of you to join us."

Jules sends Ed an are-you-kidding-me-I'm-not-late look.

"Ha! You're late!" Spike grins, deciding to point out the accusation due to her lack of response to Ed's "veiled" accusation.

"It's 5:25. Shift starts at six," Jules informs them matter of factly as she makes her way to the treadmill.

Wordy chuckles. "Work out begins at five. You know that."

Ed places the weights he was lifting at his feet, and grins victoriously in Jules's direction. "As Officers Wordsworth and Scarlatti have pointed out, you're late. Therefore..."

"Drumroll!" Lew exclaims, tapping his hands rhythmically against the equipment.

"I want you on weights this morning." Ed states, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jules glares, waiting for him to back down. When he doesn't, she raises an eyebrow. "You're serious?"

Ed nods. The team suppresses laughs as Greg shakes his head, amused at his team's antics.

"I did weights yesterday! You're supposed to let your muscles rest for at least a day afterwards." Jules counters.

Ed shrugs. "A couple won't hurt."

Jules puffs her cheeks as she slowly makes her way to the section of the room where the rack of weights is located. She's about to lift a pair of weights when the klaxon alarm suddenly blares.

"Saved by the bell!" Spike calls out as the team heads out of the gym.

"Team one! Hot call! Hostage situation at the Richmond Airport." Winnie calls out as the city's best elite team gears up and heads to their SUVs.

 **En Route to Richmond Airport**

As soon as Winnie's words reach the sergeant's ears, he calls out. "Terrorism?"

"Not sure. But I have the pilot on the line, I'll patch you through."

"Thanks Winnie." Greg acknowledges, waiting until he hears a soft spoken hello from a male voice on the line. "Sir? This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Is it safe for you to speak?"

The team, who is also patched in, listen closely as only breathing is heard on the other end. Then, "Yes, I believe so, Sergeant. The man has retreated back to the posterior part of the plane."

"Okay, Sir. I will be asking you some questions. If you cannot speak, simply don't answer. Do NOT risk your safety."

"Understood."

"Okay, sir. Do you know how many people are threatening the plane?"

"One man with a gun."

"Can you describe the man?"

"Black hair and eyes. I think Hispanic descent. He's well built, mid 40s, and wearing a suit."

"Okay, Sir." Greg acknowledges, glancing at Jules, who is driving the SUV. She frowns, something sounds off.

Greg continues. "Sir, do you think this may be an act of terrorism?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't understand what the man is saying. I think he's speaking Spanish."

"Great." Ed mutters as he steers the SUV, sending Wordy a long suffering look. The language barrier is sometimes what makes a good call turn into a terrible call. And Ed knows it first hand.

Greg rubs a hand over his head. "Sir, is there anything more you can tell me?"

"I apologize Sergeant, I don't know much else."

"Okay thank you for your help, we will arrive on scene in a couple minutes but I would like you to remain on the line."

"Sorry, Sergeant Parker, but my phone is low on battery."

"Okay, Sir. Then I'm gonna need you and your co pilot to remain calm."

"Okay Sergeant."

Greg hangs up the call, something niggling at his brain.

"He sounded too calm." Jules voices. "Something's off about him."

"Yeah." Greg agrees. "The question is what."

 **Richmond Airport**

"Jules, you're negotiating on this one. Lew, cover her. Ed, Wordy, I need you to find us an entry point. Spike, I want you to work some of your magic on this plane's system so it can't take off." Greg disperses tasks as he climbs out of the SUV, heading towards the police chief on scene.

His team answers with a "copy that."

Jules walks to the plane, Lew hot on her heels. She walks up the walkway and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Spike, I'm ready."

The Italian Tech geek takes a breath as he presses a button, overriding the system, and opening the plane's entrance. "Go careful Jules."

Jules lifts her hands in a non threatening motion as she walks inside. Immediately, the gun wielding man turns towards her, gun pointed. He begins speaking Spanish quickly, the gun waving erratically.

"Sir, Sir. I need you to calm down. Do you speak English?" Jules asks, keeping her hands raised.

"No! No, no, no, no! _No entienden. Yo no soy el malo_!" The man yells in frustration.

Jules frowns as she says softly. "Boss, is the interpreter here?"

"No, Jules. ETA 45 minutes." Greg sighs.

Jules resists the urge to groan. "Boss, we need an interpreter. Now."

" _Mira, Mira! Es el piloto! El es el criminal_!" The man takes a step towards Jules, but steps back when Lew makes a move with his MP5.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. Please. Put the gun down." Jules speaks slowly, enunciating each syllable in hopes of gaining the man's understanding.

The man keeps shouting, his body language agitated. Jules keeps attempting to talk him down with simple diction. Neither succeed in making their intentions known.

Still something bugs Jules. The man's expressions or actions don't scream violence or revenge. They scream help me.

 **Richmond Airport, Outside Plane**

Arriving on scene, Mitch Daniels hits the brakes on the ambulance and jumps out of the vehicle. He glances at his partner as they begin to unpack the necessary medical instruments.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah." The blond answers, his eyes frowning at the black SUVs.

Mitch follows his eyesight. "Something bothering you?"

The blond shakes his head. "Nah, it's all good. Lets get this set up. We don't know what we'll be dealing with here."

Mitch nods, letting it go for now.

Greg glances at the paramedics and reports. "Medics on scene. Jules, any injuries on board?"

" _No, Boss. Everyone's unharmed. But I'm not making any progress with the subject. Although he has calmed down, I still don't understand what he's saying. What's the ETA on that interpreter?_ "

Greg sighs. "Sorry, Jules. Still about half an hour away. But, wait, I have an idea."

Greg mutes the headsets and grabs the bullhorn from his truck. He looks around at the assembled and scattered emergency personnel of paramedics, police officers, firefighters, and others.

Turning on the bullhorn, he speaks out to them. "Is there anybody here who can speak and understand Spanish?"

Several people shake their head no with apologetic frowns, and Greg's heart sinks as no one steps forward right away.

Then, a vaguely familiar young man steps out from the crowd and makes his way to Greg. "Sergeant Parker?"

Greg smiles, confused. "Doctor Braddock, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working EMS today, Sir." He looks back at the plane. "I'm guessing there's a language barrier in there."

"Yes, there is." Parker confirms. "You don't happen to speak Spanish, do you?"

"Actually, I do. That's why I stepped forward." At Greg's surprised expression, Sam explains. "I went on a healthcare missionary trip to Central America, countries like Mexico and El Salvador."

Greg smiles in relief. "We need an interpreter. I have two officers on the inside, but my negotiator can't establish a connection with the subject because he only speaks Spanish."

"No problem." Sam agrees quickly. "Are there any injuries on board?"

"No. Hopefully, it remains that way, but if it doesn't..."

"I'll get my pack." Sam finishes off his thought, rushing back to the ambulance.

Greg turns on his headset. "Team, we have an interpreter. Spike I need you to cover him." He pauses. "How's it going Jules?"

" _Not good Boss. He's getting frantic, not violently so, but frustrated_." Jules answers, the frustration clear in her own voice.

"Hang in there Jules, the interpreter is on his way."

" _Copy that_."

 **Richmond Airport, Inside Plane**

Jules takes a deep breath, staring at the agitated man. She has tried everything. Speaking articulate. Attempting to speak with her hands. She even asked if there was a Spanish speaking person on the plane. But nothing.

Behind her, Lew whispers reassuringly. "It's okay Jules. An interpreter is on his way."

Jules nods imperceptibly, straining from doing any sudden movements as the man paces in desperation.

" _Por favor, oficial. Yo no soy el malo! Es el piloto! Tiene que entenderme_!"

Jules looks on in frustration, her ears dying to understand. But again, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't understand. Please put the gun down."

Suddenly, footsteps are heard approaching the plane.

Two figures come in, a blond paramedic with one hand up and the other holding a medical pack and Spike with his MP5.

Jules's heart comes to a screeching halt as her eyes meet the paramedic's blue ones.

"Sam?"

 **A/N: So who likes? Please leave a review and encourage my muse. It's evaporating lately and smacking me in the head at the worst moments.**


End file.
